contrafandomcom-20200213-history
Tri-Transforming Wall Walker
The is a miniboss in Contra III: The Alien Wars. It is a flying mechanical pod that can transform into three different forms. Description The Tri-Transforming Wall Walker appears near the climbing section of the Factory Zone. It is an oval-shaped mechanical pod with metal spikes protruding from it and featuring a long metal shaft that spins around it. It can extend a large drill out of its body which it can attack enemies with. On the opposite side, it has a red core that acts as its weak spot. The boss has the ability to transform into three different forms: First form As the player approaches the climbing section of the Factory Zone, the Wall Walker makes its introduction by ascending from the bottom of the screen and positioning itself at the center. It then starts spinning its metal shaft while periodically pulling out a menacing drill upward (the shaft spins at higher speeds on harder difficulty settings). The pod leaves its weak spot pointing down and out of the line of fire from most weapons. The player can hang onto the shaft in order to acquire a good firing position as it spins; care must be taken that the drill is not active, though, lest the shaft takes the player directly to it. Once it has sustained enough damage, the pod will suffer an explosion and fall off engulfed in flames while violently spinning the shaft; care must be taken, as it might potentially snatch an unwilling player and drag them down along with the pod to their doom. Likewise, if this happens while the player is still hanging from the Walker, they must quickly find a pole to grab onto; otherwise, the Walker will fall all the way off the screen, taking the player with it. The level will then start scrolling up, eventually leaving the player with no other option than to climb onto a nearby wall in order to stay alive. Second form The pod will soon make a reappearance, this time by extending two long mechanical "legs" from its body and attaching them to the wall, encasing the player within. It will then start to slowly ascend by walking onto the wall while launching pairs of missiles at the player (these can be destroyed). The boss cannot be harmed during this phase. Third form As it reaches a certain section of the wall, the pod will attach its legs onto two loose segments and pull them out, revealing two railings full of spikes. It will then start using these retractile girders to launch itself toward the wall while attacking with a pair of drills. It is only at this moment when it can be harmed. The player must be careful not to allow themself to get cornered as the pod is attacking, and instead try to lure it in order to stay in a safe position where they can shoot at the core as the Walker attacks. Once it has sustained enough damage, the mechanical monster will explode and the wall will return to its original position, finally putting an end to this menace. Notes *In the Game Boy port, Contra: The Alien Wars, the Wall Walker has some slight modifications: **It does not feature the core that indicates its weak spot, although it still has to be shot in the same area in order to inflict damage to it. **In its first form, instead of a drill it unleashes a stream of fire. **It only launches one missile at a time while climbing the wall. **In its third form, it does not take out the pair of drills and instead just uses its body to attack when it launches toward the wall. Gallery Tri-Transforming Wall Walker GB 1.png Tri-Transforming Wall Walker GB 2.png|''Contra: The Alien Wars'' Tri-Transforming Wall Walker GB 3.png Trivia *In the American instruction booklet of Contra III, an image of the first form of the Wall Walker appears labeled as "Chrome Dome"; this likely being the localized name for the Dome Defender (which does appear in both the Japanese and European booklets). The error apparently lies in showing a picture of the Wall Walker where the Dome Defender should have been. Furthermore, the Wall Walker appears twice on the same page for no apparent reason. See also *Long Hand Guy Category:Robots Category:Contra Advance bosses Category:The Alien Wars bosses Category:The Alien Wars (GB) bosses